In a thin or zero client architecture, a client device relies heavily on a server for processing, storage, or performance of other tasks. For example, the client may connect to the server using a networking protocol and subsequently provide the server with requests, while receiving processed data from the server. Because of the reliance on the server for more hardware-intensive tasks, the thin or zero client may include relatively inexpensive hardware, while providing the user with an experience similar to using a full-featured personal computer.